Lucky and the Monster of the Dark Wood (Chapter 3)
by Bubba-Bubz25
Summary: On a normal night like any other the PALs are told of a legend about a winged monster that comes and takes livesrock, but its just a legend, Right? They will have to find out...


"Now girls" Granger said as he steeped down fron the stand. "I am expecting you all to take these rules in mind, they are for your own safety" Granger says holding a folder under his arm.

"Will do dad." Pru says to her father "but isnt this all a litte bit too much?" Pru asks

Her fathers face is in shock "to much?, Pru this thing is terrorising towns and killing livestock, if you ask me 'to much' is just enough" Granger says with a stern tone, he then opens the folder he held onto and took out cutout pieces of news paper all about monster encounters in different towns and areas.

The girls all look down, but Pru feels a hand being placed on her chin the makes her look up to her father with sorrowful eyes.

"Pru, do you want to know what a parents biggest fears are?" He asks "thier biggest fears are, either their child being wheeled into a hospital or leaving and not coming back." Grayson says removing his hand from her chin.

"She wont let you down" Mr Granger "we all wont." Lucky says to Mr Granger, catching a proud smile appear on her fathers face in the corner of her eye.

"I know you wont" Granger says to all the girls "now get out of here" He added with a smerk, as the girls started to walk out.

The Pals all walk back to the stables were they finish saddling up and head out to the plains for a ride.

"So, were should we go, the cannyons?" Abigail asked as she trotted ahead on Boomerang.

"No, the canyons are too far away" Pru replys. "and we have to get back before 5 so..." she added , while she looked around trying to think of a place.

"The hills..." Abigail says before sighing to herself "no still to far away" she adds

While Pru and Abigail ponder among them selves Lucky looks around to see a large woods i the distance, "huh...its not to far away from town, hey boy?" She said to spirit who gave a small neigh in responce.

"How about there?" Lucky said to the girls while pointing to the light green woods.

"Oh yeah the woods good idea lucky!" Pru said as she turned Chica Linda in the direction of the woods.

"Wait! Theres a monster who lives in a dark woods, so... shouldnt we stay away from a dark woods". Abidail said nervously and she hoped that they could just avoid the woods entirely.

"Oh come on Abigail, as if the monster would live in here, close to town and in a woods that is used frequently by many people." Pru said trying to encourage her.

"And we'll be back by 5 o clock, you dont have to worry so much." Lucky added

Abigail sighs "ok i trust you guys" proud smiles appear on Pru and Luckys faces "race ya!" Abigail says giving Boomerang a tap with her feet making her horse dash off, and the rest follow all laughing and giggling as they enter the forest.

Clouds of dust rise from the ground as the horses and their riders run and jump though the green forest.

"C'mon Chica Linda" Pru shouts whiping the rains encourageing her horse to run faster.

Abigail lets out a loud "yah!" As she does the same "cmon Boomerang we've got this!" Abigail shouts with a big smile on her face.

But they are instantly passed by the golden stallion and his rider "you were saying?" Lucky said with a smug look and a large smile as she passed the two girls leaving them in the dust.

"Show off!" Pru shouts after Lucky.

Lucky and Spirit ran further ahead, it was just them , Lucky laughed and Spirit let out a happy neigh.

"Woah look at this place Spirit" Lucky said "its beautiful we should come here more often".

As she looked around she noticed something, the trees, there were many broken branches that went further into the forest. "Woah.." Lucky said pulling on Spirits mane slightly to get him to slow down to a trot.

"What did this?" She asked heself, and Spirit snorted in responce as he looked up to the many borken branches.

"Hey!" Pru shouts to Lucky

Lucky turns to look at Pru and Abigail troting up to lucky with tired out horses.

"Why are you just standing around, you dont have to wait up for us" Abigail said as she troted up to Spirits side.

"Yeah! Chica Linda and i were just warming up." Pru says

Lucky just ignores thier comments.

"Guys, do you know what kind of bird could do that?" Lucky asked pointing to the line of broken stinks and branches.

"Woah" Pru says at the sight of the damaged trees. "What ever did this had to be big" Pru said as she got down from her horse.

"Lucky you dont think this was 'the thing' do you?" Abigail says as she watches Lucky get down from Spirit.

"Well... it should be we're in the East and 'it' went in the west." Lucky replyed as she followed the trail of broken branches, while Abigail got off her own horse

Uhh...i beg to differ, look" Pru says pointing to the ground, the girls walk over to Pru and see a dark red patch of blood on the floor, Lucky and Abigail gasp in shock

"And thats not the worst part" Pru adds "this is rams blood and its freash"

"But its not just there" Lucky says as she points to the long blood trail that leads deeper into the forest.

"We should-" "NO!" Lucky did'nt finish her sentance before Abigail shouted over her.

"We are not going after that thing!" Abigail adds as she starts to climb back on Boomerang. "Besides its getting late we need to head back."

"Yeah shes right it getting late we should head back." Pru said while looking at the sky with a hand over her eyes.

"Phew, well im glad YOU argee with me Pru." Abigail says with a sigh

"Well come back tomorrow with some supplys" Pru adds

"What no!" abigail shouts "well get in trouble or worse thown in jail".

"Ok, first of all we cant go to jail, and secondly we cant get in trouble if we are not in the west were the monster is supposed to be , we'll just say we were..., just having a ride through some woods, and WE 'accidentally' came across it." Lucky says as she climbs amon Spirits bent leg to get on his back.

"AND, we can tell every one where it is, if we do come across it." Pru says with a smug smile as she trots away on her horse along side Lucky, while Abigail stutters trying to come up with a good come back.

"Urg alright im in." She says reluctantly as she trots up the girls. "Just dont get me in trouble ok!, Snips will never let that down." She adds

Pru and Lucky give a chuckle.

"You have our word." Lucky replyed

"Last one to the stables has to muck out for a week!" Pru shouts while riding away in a canter while the others follow after, laughing as they run back home, even though there are eyes watching them.


End file.
